ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson
Logan Watson 'is one of the main characters in ''I Didn't Do It. Logan is laid back and Lindy's twin brother. When something goes wrong, they both try to explain what happened. Now that Logan is in high school, he wants to transform into a popular guy. He is the fraternal twin brother of Lindy Watson. Logan is portrayed by Austin North. Biography Season 1 The Pilot Fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. He also has to face his parents who have just returned from a night out. He tries to get them out of this at first , with changing the subject but at the end , him and Lindy got grounded for doing the party. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Logan (and Garrett) is mostly at Rumble Juice, trying to get his seat from this arrogant and rude kid, Kyle. With the help of Garrett, he tries to get to his seat (a blue couch) before Kyle does, he succeeds in this and leaves Garrett in charge of the couch, while he goes to get some drinks but however when he returns he finds Kyle and his friends sitting on it. In the end he gets to sit on it but them gets a text from Lindy for help, Garrett and him go and Logan helps Lindy. But he was in charge of the hose and by accident he sprays all around Fireman Freddy's. The New Guy Logan and Garrett are out numbered with votes, so Logan makes up new solutions so the votes will be even, he makes his own hand but then he finds this cool new kid, Tom Bigham and makes him join the gang. Soon he becomes annoying and Logan (and the gang) want to get rid of him, their solution is to go skydiving. Dear High School Self Logan is very curious to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when Logan asks about Lindy's letter, Lindy lies and says she never received it and Logan and the gang go to find it and realize Lindy lied to them, They find the letter in the garbage chute but Logan and the gang get stuck their and Logan texts Lindy for help. They do get freed and the gang give Lindy the letter but she rips it. As soon as Logan finds out about the letter he is very angry at Lindy but he soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Jasmine and him invent a spray to make vegetables taste better, before they invent it he offers Lindy to be part of the project but she declines, when it becomes popular and the news reporter comes, Logan and Jasmine don't have a name but Logan suddenly comes up with one. Lindy now wants to be part of the group but Logan doesn't agree, he keeps torturing her and Jasmine feels sorry for her. Logan then thinks of an idea to make the spray even better by making it blue, Jasmine doesn't agree. When Jasmine finally lets Lindy in the group, Logan doesn't agree. He decides to ignore Jasmine and make the spray blue which was a bad decision because it made it horrible and caused the gang and the judges to vomit on him. Lindy-licious Logan is having trouble making a book report on the book the Odyssey because he finds it very boring to read. He attempts to copy Delia's book report but is caught. He says because he wants to use her lipstick and Delia actually allowed him and he put it on. Delia of course is not fooled and tricks him telling him a movie came out for the book, the Odacy. Logan actually falls for it and makes a whole "book report" on the movie he watched. Snow Problem Logan finds a great “cheap-on” coupon rate for a ski chalet, the gang, his parents and him all go. His father leaves him in charge, when his mother and him are stuck antiquing. Logan acts all bossy and responsible, Delia finds it hard to believe that he was left in charge, stating that she had more hair on her legs than him. When there is smoke all over the house, Logan opens a window that actually causes a lot of snow coming in to the house. When his parents come home, he tells them everything is fine but that's when all the snow drops and the ceiling breaks. Dance Fever Logan tries to do what he promised his date, which are very expensive things so he finds a lot of companies to sponsor him and his suit is covered with sponsors, when his date has to stay at hims, he finds a new date, Sherri and when she fights with Lindy, he believes Sherri. In the end, Logan cant go to the dance because he's sick. Now Museum, Now You Don't Logan decides to sell T shirts at the museum, Lindy's boss sees it and tell him to sell it in the gift shop and that he gets paid, Lindy becomes jealous because she worked so hard and he just sold dumb t shirts, he gets a lot more privileges than Lindy as well. However, in the end, Logan gets himself fired on purpose for Lindy and Lindy gets Logan's job. Lindy Nose Best Logan agrees to fake date Jasmine to make his crush, Jenna, jealous. They spend a lot of time together. They also had pet names for each other, go on dates, and Logan even gives Jasmine flowers. At the end of the episode, Logan is seen at Rumble Juice and Jasmine almost admits her crush on Logan, but he says he's going to see a movie with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. Bad News Logan, (along with the rest of the school), finds Jasmine's news story boring and Logan is then recruited onto the team, so he and Jasmine work together to make it more interesting, but it's not as easy for Jasmine, because of her feelings for Logan. It's believed that Logan developed a crush on Jasmine in this episode. Next of Pumpkin Logan dresses up as an angel for Halloween and he later manipulates Lindy into carving the pumpkin. In the end, he dances with Jasmine to help her when she was meant to dance with Garrett, but he got stuck in a corn maze and Logan stepped in. Logan also reveals that he entered a disco dance contest when he was 8. During the dance, Logan spins Jasmine and after the spin, they gaze into each others eyes, as if they were about to kiss. In the end, he is seen at Rumble juice, talking to Jasmine and reveals that he wanted to help her,which definitely made him hint his feelings for Jasmine. Personality Logan is very laid back, cool, chill and confident and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his sister, Lindy. He rules the school halls with his confidence, good looks and street smarts. Appearance Logan is tall and has tan skin, short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He has a laid back and simple sense of style. Relationships Lindy Watson '''Sister/Friends Lindy is Logan's fraternal twin sister. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. In The New Guy, Lindy tells Logan that she loves him with all her heart and in Dear High School Self, Logan gets upset about what Lindy wrote in the letter and calls her 'my own twin sister'. (See: Lindy and Logan). 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Garrett and Logan are best friends. They are often seen together the most out of the five friends. They hung out a lot in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station and kept trying to get their special seat which was a blue couch. Garrett seems to be the closest to Logan in the group. (See: Garrett and Logan). 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Logan doesn't understand Delia's made up language and sometimes gets it confused with real words as seen in Dear High School Self. Delia also sometimes tries to trick him, to show him how lazy he is. (See: Delia and Logan) 'Jasmine' Best Friends/Crush/Possible Girlfriend Jasmine and Logan are best friends, but Logan gets annoyed sometimes when Jasmine tries to act like a detective as seen in Dear High School Self. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Jasmine also agrees to make the project with him, even though she has to do the most work.Jasmine admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best.They worked together on the school's news team in Bad News, and Logan was belived to have returned Jasmine's feelings in that episode. Its rumored that they will become a couple in Merry Miss Sis. (See:Jogan) Trivia *He's fifteen seconds younger than Lindy. *He and Lindy both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *He hates mani-peddies like his best friend Garrett. *According to himself, he doesn't do homework. *He wants to wear a bra. *He tired almond butter. *He thinks that he's awesome. *His behavior is called the 'Loganing' from his friends. It means; being lazy and always trying to find the easy way out. *He once thought of a squirrel petting zoo, edible sunglasses, bubble wrap slippers and crustless cheeseless pizza and an underwater restaurant. *He thinks that he can never torture Lindy enough. *He was thrown up on. *He likes ice tea and lemonade. *His hair is darker then his twin sister Lindy's. *He has less hair on his legs than Delia's. *He buys a lot of cheap on things. *He wanted to sell his organs for a monkey butler. *He wants to be more responsible. *He went once to a dance with Garrett as his date. *Lindy once beat Logan at Foosball, 7-1. *He has a crush on Jasmine. (Starts in Bad News) Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Watson Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jasmine and Logan